Love Triangle
by xXAikoXx
Summary: As Prince William was patrolling in town disguised as a commoner, a snatch-thief had her eyes on his gold and exquisite accessories.The thief, by the name of Madelyn tried to steal his purse,and thus,marking the start of their fate together.Watch as Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura perfectly bring both of our protagonists alive through their acting.
1. Chapter 1

Well, for those of you who hasn't seen my other GA Fic, Stars, Idols and Models, this is a sub-series from the fic. Haha I decided to start out a new one for this so that the other one isn't that bloody long... == And therefore, all the weird names changing.

In Stars, Models and Idols, Mikan and Natsume were co-workers in the movie industry. For details, feel free to check it out. You can find it by clicking on my profile. Thank you =D

I didn't really publish this as a stand-alone story at first because I don't think that well, it's capable of standing alone... but since my SIMs is too flooded, I decided to do some modification. haha It has been a long time. I hope to finish what I started, but to pick up where I left... It can be time consuming...

Okay... I hope you'll enjoy it. =D

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;* ;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*

_Welcome to Alice Academy… We hope you enjoy your stay!_

**_/TTTTT\_**

**|_( )_( )_|**

;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;* ;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

Disclaimer: I do not own GA.

(Sub-series from Stars, Idols and Models)

_By xxAikoxx_

**'Love Triangle'**

_Opening soundtrack: "Honey" by Sakura Mikan(Madelyn) and **Hyuga Natsume** (Prince William)_

_Sakura Mikan as Madelyn Grace Hunter_

_Hyuga Natsume as William Presley Vuitton_

_Nogi Ruka as Matthew Reeve Christopher_

_Koizumi Luna as Julie Anne Jennings_

**Episode 1**

Back in the nineteenth century, King George M. Vuitton, the 5th king to the throne, ruled over The Land of Legend. He made a fine king _indeed._ There was no war and the country was declared as the most powerful country of all. There were no disasters and the country was blessed with enough food. It was either rain or shine throughout the year. The villagers outside the castle lived happily and were contented with their lives.

_But this was only implied to the riches..._

Though the country had enough food, the poors were still suffering. They were looked down by the riches, often beaten and been treated inhumanly. You see, to the riches, the poors were to serve them and to be beaten by them. They enjoyed playing with the poors and made them suffer. They hid all the food so that the poors were always hungry. They jailed the poors for fun and break up families.

Too bad King George was too**_ busy_** to notice... _And he thought he made a fine king..._

The servants in the palace were all shocked upon _the news_... They were whispering to one another, afraid that the king might know about...

"What's going on?" King George halted one of the servant and asked.

The poor maid kneed down, "Y-Your Majesty! I-" She mumbled.

And she told the king about the shocking news...

King George narrowed his brows.

"**What?!** The prince i-is **missing**?!" He exclaimed, his face flushed with anger.

And he held on to the wall beside for support.

"Guards! **Guards!** Search around the whole town! I want the prince safely return to the palace before sun sets or it's **off with your heads**!" He demanded. The king's feeling really ill recently. He wondered what might have caused it. _Maybe it's time to give up the throne to William..._

And the soldiers rushed out of the palace to search for the troublesome prince...

* * *

A 'young man' was peaking at one of the motels situated around the corner of the main street. **She** was peaking at the busy owner of the motel through a small hole by the window. **She** wasn't wearing a long skirt like every other proper ladies in the town. Instead, **she**'s wearing trousers like a young man. **She**'s tying her hair up into a pony tail, like most of the young man of **her** age would do that time. Meet Madelyn, the hero**ine** of our story.

"Now... _where does he keep his money?_ _Hm..._ if I were a motel owner, where would I keep those _shiny_ coins?" Her eyes twinkled, "Or _maybe_, I'd just have to ask him the question instead." She let out a cunning grin.

Madelyn confronted with the owner of the motel.

"What do you want, young man?" The owner asked. He then judged Madelyn by her clothes and assumed that she's a poor person, "Don't come here you, **beggar**! I don't have any money for you!" He's being extremely rude.

Madelyn just shot him a smirk, "Nope. I'm just wondering where you kept your money. Oh! Don't worry! I'm not begging." Her smirk grew wider, "I'm stealing." She stated plainly.

The owner was stunned upon the statement. Madelyn just slipped past him with great agility. She then flipped over to the counter and opened the small but exclusive wooden box.

Her eyes sparkled, "I'll take this!" She took the box and disappeared within ten seconds.

The owner stared with his jaw opened. It took him some time before he recovered from the shock.

"Damn that **THEIF**! Catch him! Someone **catch that thief**! " He yelled.

* * *

Madelyn was counting the coins in the box happily in the crowd, "Hm... fifty-one, fifty-two... Wow... These are heavy!" She smiled and closed the box.

Madelyn examined the box, "I can make fifty bucks out of this box too! Alan, Keby, Marie and all the others are going to be so happy!"

She put away the box into her bag when_ something shiny_ in the crowd caught her attention.

A highly respectful young man who's wearing clothes made of silk was walking in the crowd. His pendant was what caught Madelyn's attention. And he was well-awared of Madelyn staring at him.

'That pendant probably worth a hundred!' Madelyn thought, 'That young man is probably one of the riches...' Did she mention that she _despise_ the riches? 'But it's too crowded here, I can't steal here... I know! I'll follow him to a less crowded place,_ then I'll steal_." She laughed inside upon the evil thought.

_Well, she was a smart thief to have thought so..._

_But the young man with the pendant was smarter..._

He leaded Madelyn to a less crowded place so that she could reach out and steal his...

Prince William caught Madelyn's slender wrist, "What do you think you're doing, young man?"

_Even the prince didn't know the 'young man' was actually a young lady... Great disguise huh_...

Madelyn was shocked. She tried to come out with an excuse, "Um... **ah!** You dropped something and I was just picking it up for you!" She smiled to him.

Prince William looked at her and smirked, "And what, young man, was that 'something' I've dropped?" He questioned.

Madelyn searched the ground finding something like, "um... _stones_?" She had to act stupid in this situation. Besides, _there were tons of them on the ground..._

The prince looked amused but he didn't have the evident to prove that the 'young man' was trying to steal his pendant -which he assumed that it was what the 'young man' was trying to do.

So he let the 'young man' off and followed 'him' without 'his' notice.

_'Good grief!_ _That pretty pendant is supposed to be mine_!' Madelyn thought. She let out a sigh, _'Oh well... I'll just have to visit some places before I go to the orphanage...'_

Of course, Prince William was behind her. He laughed a bit, _'Things are going to be interesting..._' He thought.

He followed her and saw her selling the small exclusive wooden box to a rich man.

"And what do you think, young man, would make me buy that small box you're holding?" The rich man asked Madelyn.

"Cause I'm selling you at half price! Let me tell ya' This box worth a couple of golds back at my hometown! It's from the palace, **the king himself**! 100 bucks for the pretty thing, how'bout it?" Madelyn lied.

"I don't know..." The rich man eyed her suspiciously.

"Well, I can always find the **other buyers** to buy the thing... You don't know what you're missing!" She said in a very convincing manner.

The rich man hold his breathe, "**I'll take it**!" He said.

And Madelyn placed the hundred bucks right into her pocket.

Prince William from his hiding place saw the whole thing, _'So... he's really a thief huh..._' he thought.

And he followed Madelyn to the next destination - the orphange.

_'He really thinks he could find anything worthy at the orphanage?! Wow... This thief is stupid_.' Prince William laughed.

Madelyn, still unawared of being followed, entered the orphanage.

"Jack! Alan! Keby! Marie! All you kids please come out! I've brought something for you!" Madelyn shouted.

Alan was the first one to come out from the orphanage, "Hey! It's that big brother again! He's our hero! Come out guys!"

"Big brother, do you bring us any candies today?" Marie asked.

"Are you bringing toys today?" Keby from aside questioned.

Madelyn gave them the warmest smile. She was used to be called big brother already and she didn't mind a bit. Besides, it would be easier for her to be mistaken as a guy when she's living a life of a thief.

"Nope... I'm bring you some money today... You kids can buy whatever you want." She answered.

The children were overjoyed, "Really?!" They hopped to the nearest candy stall.

Madelyn just looked at them from afar.

Prince William, who was watching 'him' everytime, realized that 'he' wasn't really that bad of a person. 'He' was actually really kind.

_'So... he's one of the good guys..._' He thought, _'It's an interesting trip overall... I think I'd better headed home_.'

Besides, his father, the king probably ordered the soldiers to find him everywhere in town.

And it's almost sunset. Prince William wouldn't want his soldiers' heads chopped off.

The prince smiled and sneaked into the palace and then, into his normal attire as a prince.

Ending Soundtrack : "Crying" by Nogi Ruka(Matthew)

**End of Episode 1**


	2. Chapter 2

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;* ;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*

_Welcome to Alice Academy… We hope you enjoy your stay!_

**_/TTTTT\_**

**|_( )_( )_|**

;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;* ;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

Disclaimer: I do not own GA.

(Sub-series from Stars, Idols and Models)

_By xxAikoxx_

**'Love Triangle'**

_Opening soundtrack: "Honey" by Sakura Mikan(Madelyn) and **Hyuga Natsume** (Prince William)_

_Sakura Mikan as Madelyn Grace Hunter_

_Hyuga Natsume as William Presley Vuitton_

_Nogi Ruka as Matthew Reeve Christopher_

_Koizumi Luna as Julie Anne Jennings_

**Episode 2**

King George laid on the soft cushions.

"Father, what happened?" Prince William asked.

He came back from the tour in town yesterday night, sneaking into the palace without any servants knowing how.

For all the qualities he has in him, loyalty to his father is the one that kept him obidient around his father, the king. He'd never disobey him and he'll never betray him for the world. That's why the biggest problem now is that the king wants him to marry a princess, and he can't disobey him... But that doesn't mean that he can't make the king change his mind... _Or maybe he could make the princess ,that his father intends him to marry, change her mind instead..._

"William, I've been feeling really ill since the last time you left the palace. Even the finest physician couldn't tell what's wrong... I guess... I am just old." King George tried to get up from the bed, "William, I leaving the responsibilities to you from now. I know it's still too early for you, but as you can see, I can't attend the court in this state. Besides, you have to learn to be a ruler some day soon. And I afraid that day has come."

Prince William was worried of his father's condition. _What would have cause this?_ His father was always very healthy before this. He gave him a thoughtful look and nodded. It was the only thing he could do to reduce his father's worries.

* * *

Prince William once again disguised as a commoner and went out of the palace. He was wishing to see that kind 'young man' he last encountered. This time, he would ask for 'his' name and maybe know more about 'him'.

He spotted the 'young man' once again beside the street.

"Hear me, hear me! Ladies and gentlemen! I've got a valuable necklace to sell. It costs for only fifty bucks and I can tell you, these pretty pearls come from the deep ocean of Affrigitogia and legends have it that each of the pearls resembles good fortune and love!" shouted Madelyn to the crowd, trying to promote the 'pearl necklace'.

Prince William came closed to 'him' and noticed that 'he' put on a fake moustache this time, "I'm afraid that necklace belongs to me, young man." He lied to Madelyn.

Madelyn looked at him with a shock and she murmured beneath her breathe, "I am positive that I stole this from a cruel business man just now..."

_Wait... The guy in the captain suit. Madelyn thought he looks very familiar indeed..._

Prince William heard her murmuring but he played along with her. He knew it. The 'pearl neacklace' _was_ stolen from another person.

Suddenly, someone shouted from behind, "There! There he is! That good-for-nothing thief!" It was the motel owner from last time, leading the cops to Madelyn.

Madelyn cursed inside and made for a run.

Prince William just stood there and laughed amusingly. He followed the cops from behind.

* * *

Madeyn was cornered by up to ten cops. She had no place to run.

So instead of running, she just played dumb.

She let out a fake laugh, "Ehehe... Um.. Nice to see you guys so... hardworking. You can't possibly waste your time on a filthy fellow like myself when there's so much crime to be solved in town. Is that right? Huh?"

She was actually begging for an escape... Prince William heard her and laughed.

"You stole my money, and for that I shall take you to the court." The motel owner threatened.

Mikan squealed and bent down, "You're bullying me! There are so many of you! You could've just brought three or four of you and that's enough!" And she faked a cry.

"You-" The motel owner was speechless, they didn't know what to do.

Madelyn, seeing that they've lowered down their guard, stood up and slipped past one of the cops. Then she did a flip turn and disappeared from their sight as if she'd vanished from thin air.

The cops just stared at each other and blinked. The motel owner cursed aloud.

* * *

Madelyn was fast, but she wasn't fast enough to lose Prince William. Prince William followed her all the way.

He caught up with her and halted her by blocking her way.

"I remember you." Madelyn said, "What do you want from me?" She demanded.

Prince William just let out a grin, "I'm just curious, are you going to the orphange right now?" He asked.

Madelyn didn't expect this from a stranger, she just replied coldly, "That's none of your business." She eyed him suspiciously, "You can follow as you want if you think you can catch up with me. But don't block my way."

Prince William moved away and made way for her gentlemanly, he followed her from behind but most of the time, Madelyn was trying to ditch him in any ways she could come out with.

* * *

"**What do you really want?"** Madelyn turned back and asked Prince William. She gave up trying to lose him after two long tiring hours. She panted slightly and added, "And **who are you exactly**?"

Prince William just gave it a quick thought and lied, "The name's Will. I'm a traveller from a faraway land." He gave her a confident grin.

"And?" Madelyn asked, "Why are you following me?"

Prince William just kept silent.

Madelyn gave an annoying look to the stranger._ She hasn't stolen anything from him, so why is him following her everywhere?_

She turned back one last time before entering the orphanage.

"Children, I've brought you some candies." She announced.

The children went out of the orphanage.

"Let me see, Mary, Alec, Keby... Where's Nathan?" Madelyn asked the children.

"He's out fishing." One of them answered.

Madelyn was shocked upon hearing this. It''s winter and the water was getting cold. The surroundings were wet and slippery. Nathan might accidentally slipped and fell into the stream!

She hurriedly rushed out of the orphanage to find Nathan.

Prince William was there again, following her.

* * *

"**Help me! Help me!"** Nathan clung to the tree branch for his dear life.

Madelyn rushed to his side without considering her own safety and pulled Nathan up. But she was incapable of doing so.

Prince William, seeing this, gave her a helping hand and saved her from falling into the stream as well.

They took the frightened child back to the orphange without saying a word on the way.

* * *

"You're not a bad person afterall." Madelyn commented as she let down her wet hair after a cold bathe at the orphanage.

"You're not one yourself." Prince William commented as he turned to Madelyn.

Upon seeing her with her hair down, he was slightly shocked, "You're... a lady?"

Madelyn, seeing his reaction, smiled, "Ah, yes. _Never notice it huh_? No one did. I don't blame you." She said as she came closer to Prince William.

Prince William couldn't take his eyes off her, so she placed her elbow on his shoulder and teased boldly, "The name's Madelyn. So, Will. Are you **that much** attracted to my beauty?"

_To her, every man was typical when he saw her, they all admire her appearance with awe._

Prince William didn't even think of denying the fact, "I'm attracted to you that's right. But it's not the appearance." He smiled and added, "I'll be seeing you around."

Madelyn just nodded. If she hasn't been used to socializing with different kinds of people, she might even blushed back then when he admitted that he's attracted to her. But she didn't. Men shall be men. They look at one's looks, and finally at one's hearts.

* * *

Prince William returned to the palace. This time he was caught off guard by Julie, the maid of honour in the palace. Julie was a proud lady who possessed the appearance which would make any men kneel down to her and beg her to be his wife, except for Prince William. Surely he has a high standard of taste in women, because no matter how Julie tempted him, he would just treat her like any other servants, or maybe worse than other servants sometimes. Julie aimed to be the next queen to the throne, she wanted Prince William to be madly in love with her but the king disapproved her. But clearly, she _was_ the maid of honour, she had power over all the other maids in the palace.

"Prince William, you came back!" Julie cried cheerfully.

Prince William just nodded and went past her.

"_Princey! Julie_ feels sad cause _princey_ is ignoring _Julie_." She pouted and cried loud enough for every servants and maids aside to hear her.

Prince William rolled his eyes and turned back to her.

He shot her a forced smile, "Yes, _Dear_?"

Julie cheerfully skipped towards the prince and leaned on his shoulder, "_Julie's_ feeling a bit dizzy, _princey_. Would you mind carry _Julie_ to.. _Julie's room_?" She shot a seductive smile to Prince William.

Prince William held her hand and pretended as if he cared, "_Julie-kins_, **you should just rest if you're feeling dizzy.**.." He said sweetly.

Julie was overjoyed, she knew the prince is going to carry her _bridal style_ to her room and they'll...

But the prince wasn't finished with the sentence, he meant for _her to get a rest for being dizzy_..., "...**on the floor**."

He just left Julie, causing Julie, who was leaning against him, to lose her balance and fell onto the floor **flat.**

* * *

_Prince William strikes again..._ He had no time for women at the moment. Well, he_ was_ a prince and he could have any woman _or women_ he desired. But currently, Madelyn was the one filling his thoughts. _And he wondered why..._

Prince William was brought back to reality when the servants showed up with piles of scrolls to be gone through. He was a busy person and he _didn't have time for woman like Madelyn_. He had a country to rule and thousands of scrolls to go through...

Then why does the name Madelyn keep bugging him from his work?

_Why indeed..._

Ending Soundtrack : "Crying" by Nogi Ruka(Matthew)

**End of Episode 2**


	3. Chapter 3

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;* ;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*

_Welcome to Alice Academy… We hope you enjoy your stay!_

**_/TTTTT\_**

**|_( )_( )_|**

;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;* ;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

Disclaimer: I do not own GA.

(Sub-series from Stars, Idols and Models)

_By xxAikoxx_

**'Love Triangle'**

_**Opening soundtrack: "Honey" by Sakura Mikan(Madelyn) and Hyuga Natsume (Prince William)**_

_**Sakura Mikan as Madelyn Grace Hunter**_

_**Hyuga Natsume as William Presley Vuitton**_

_**Nogi Ruka as Matthew Reeve Christopher**_

_**Koizumi Luna as Julie Anne Jennings**_

**Episode 3**

In the palace...

"PRINCEY! Where's_ princey_?" Julie's looking everywhere for Prince William.

The servants are running around trying to find his royal highness as well.

No one knew, for no one has seen him since the morning came...

* * *

"I happen to lost a few 'stones' that I find fancy of. Since you're the only one who claimed that I dropped some, I guess you have to payback, _with your work_." Prince William shot.

Madelyn looked up, "What? Why? When? like **HOW**?"

"I'm a traveler across this place, and I might settle down here for a month or two, so I'd need an escort or two. If you **dare refuse my order**" _Prince William put on his royal demand speech_, "I afraid I'll have to sue you."

"_For stealing stones?" _Madelyn was struck in awe. How in the world she got caught in this mess? She never caught herself in any mess! And talk about being arrogant. This traveller seen to have mastered being one. Now_she has to work for him? He's kidding right?_

"So you've admitted that you were trying to _steal _something from me!" Prince William countered.

"I-I-" For the first time, Madelyn was left speechless. She might as well forget it, something about the traveler nerve wrack her more than ever, no matter how hard she tried to be friends with him, seeing that he's a good guy.

Just then, the guy she thought she'd love to spend the rest of her life with appeared out of the blue.

"Why, good morning Madelyn, and to you to Pr-" Matthew, who just came back from hunting, greeted. He was stopped by a "shh" sign Prince William gave.

"Goo-Good morning, your grace!" Madelyn bent down and tried to curtsey like a lady would.

William just rolled his eyes. She's obviously swooned by Matthew's charms. Matthew, his friend, who was a respectful lord and excels ini most of the fields. He is one of William's closest friends that he considered family.

"You know this guy?" Madelyn pointed to William, asking Matthew if he knows her new "master".

"Oh sure, since we're kids back then. Hey I'm heading home, would you guys like to come by and have a drink, it's quite some time since the last time I've seen you two. We need to catch up." Matthew offered.

"I'd love to!" Madelyn agreed.

Little did they know... Someone was following the threesome home.

_Someone not invited..._

* * *

"So I was stealing this motel's money... He came with cops, wanting to arrest me..." Madelyn started with her recent story and couldn't stop. She hoped the best to impress Matthew. But all she got from him was a thoughtful look.

"Madelyn, I think it's dangerous for a girl like yourself to steal and do all these, don' t you think it's a bit_... risky_?" Matthew asked.

Madelyn could hide her disappointment. Her future-husband-to-be disapproving her, and what she likes to do -justifying the bad social influence and helping the needs.

But she tried to hide it anyway. She was shocked when she heard William's piece of mind instead.

"But i think it's kinda impressive, for a small girl like her to have escaped from being caught all this time. Well, at least before she tried to steal my stones." He pressed.

"Your stones? Who in his or her right mind would want to steal stones? You can get it anywhere in the village! I wouldn't go through so much trouble for-" Madelyn defended but was interrupted by William.

"For something like my pendant?" He simply said in confidence.

Madelyn turned red and looked away, " I thought you're one of the cruel upper class men. I despise them. They made children and the weaklings suffer. They always do."

William stopped to look at her. She sounded sad. Maybe something has happened during her childhood that made her...

"I doubt you'll know how it's like being poor, William. Madelyn here has been struggling since she was born." Matthew stated.

It's hilarious how Matthew words can simply live up Madelyn's spirit again. She looked at him dreamily as he defended her.

Suddenly, two masked men broke the door and stood each with a sword in their hands. They looked around the room and quickly located William. Without hesitation, they charged at the prince.

Everything happened too fast. The threesome, who were sitting and chatting just a while ago panicked upon the uninvited guests.

* * *

Prince William, a sword which he found in Matthew's house in his hand, he skillfully escaped every takcle from the uninvited intruders. Madelyn, Matthew and him decided to split up so as to divide their enemies' attention. Matthew and Madelyn on the other hand are handling one of their attackers while William dealt with the other on his on. Their attackers were no match for Prince William's skills at his sword. He has been practicing with sword as one of his daily royal duties for self protection. After he pinned one down, he went to help Matthew and Madelyn.

They tried to tie up the mysterious attackers but instead the attackers found an opportunity to run away.

"You Just let them go like that? And how do you manage to sway a sword like that?" Madelyn asked hottly at William. Her eyes flaring, obviously haven't calm down from the sudden unpleasant intrusion.

"It's not safe at here anymore. We'll talk when we are." William held Madelyn's hand and fleed out of the room.

"I'm staying here. I need to make sure they do not harm my family if they're coming back." Matthew insisted, "Besides, I think they're after you, Prin- er- William. Be safe."

"I'll stay with you!" Madelyn blurted out involuntarily, which caused William aside to lift a brow at her. _Seriously, she's that infatuated with Matthew?_

"You're coming with me,_ slave." _And he dragged Madelyn out of the room.

* * *

When they've arrived at the forest, Madelyn couldn't hold her words anymore.

"Hey! Where are you taking me? And why are you not saying anything?" She shook of William's hand.

"We can't just leave Matthew behind! He might be in danger! Those masked men might go back to him and hurt him." She added.

When she's got no reply from the prince, she turned her heels and headed back to the direction where she came from.

"_And I thought he was you friend_." She left William behind and started towards the city.

Prince William knew that the attackers target were him. So he's confident that even if they went back, they wouldn't hurt Matthew. Besides, Matthew is probably as good as him at swords. So that wasn't precisely what he's worrying about. He cursed himself for bringing Madelyn with him, to be exact, exposing her in danger. His guts told him to do so, he wouldn't want to _leave Madelyn and Matthew alone_, something's not usual between them. Somehow he sensed that they're more than _just friends..._

"Why do you worry so much about him? Don't tell me that you're..."

"Yes, so what if **I'm in love with him**? At least I wouldn't leave a friend in danger like you did!" Madelyn confessed with her back towards William. but she did stopped and stood firmly on the ground.

There was silence between them.

"Ouch!"

Madelyn heard William's cry and turned back. He was kneeling on the ground as if...

_Something has bitten his legs._

She heard him cursing, "What's wrong?" Madelyn approached him worriedly.

She was shocked when she saw two needle size bite marks around William's ankle. She could see blood trailling down...

And a snake was killed and pinned under William's sword. But he was clearly in pain. Madelyn knew the species of the snake which she saw one, it was one of the most venomous snakes around the district. She tried to calm herself down even though her blood was rushing.

"Damn- Wait, what are you doing-" William was surprised by Madelyn's sudden reaction.

She leaned down and tied a cloth which she teared from her long sleeves tightly around the limb which was bitten. She made a knot right above the bitten mark and positioned his leg on her thighs.

William looked at her as if she was mad, "What are you-"

He was interrupted by a very determined Madelyn, "Don't talk. It'll only make the venom spreads faster." With that, she bent down and situated her lips on the bitten area which had already turned blue-black. She tried to suck the venom and spit it on the ground.

William could only watch. It's the _first time _in his life, he felt so _helpless_.

_And it's the first time he's been this close to a girl._

_It's definitely the first time he's felt something special for a commoner slave._

* * *

"Are you... alright?" Prince William asked.

" Don't talk. It just makes you heavier than you already are." Madelyn simply stated or rather demanded. With William's arm over her shoulder, she tried as hard as she could to walk him to the nearest doctor.

"And thanks for your concern, a snake's venom will only poison someone when it gets in contact with the person's blood." Madelyn explained.

They headed to the nearest town so that Prince William can have his wound looked by a doctor.

He looked sideways and saw it's already quite dark. If he couldn't find an excuse to leave Madelyn and headed back to the palace, there will be announcement made everywhere that the prince is missing. He's sure of it.

"Madelyn, I appreciate your help, but I think I can walk home alone..." He's still not used to being the one in need of others' help.

"Don't talk stupid. _In this condition?_ You're going nowhere until you've healed. And I thought you're a traveler. Mind if I remind you that travelers have no homes in foreign country." Madelyn countered, insisting he stays.

There goes his hope for returning to the palace before night comes.

Which is why Prince William started to panick,

_For the first time in his life._

* * *

Madelyn came back with some bread in her hands. Prince William had been resting at her place for three days, and his wound slowly healed.

"It's all over the country, the prince went missing. I guess he's just as troublesome as the rumours say." Madelyn shared the latest news with her guest when she entered the room.

Being poor and homeless, Madelyn is an orphan who lives nearby the orphanage. She earns her own living by performing acrobats but she'd never used one penny she got from stealing. Everything goes to the needy and those who are suffering like herself.

"_You think_?" William replied _sarcastically_. Too bad Madelyn didn't catch the sarcasm.

_Whose fault was that? That the prince was missing for three days…_

"Here." Madelyn tossed some bread to him, "Eat up. Since you're healing pretty fast, we're going to work today, right after breakfast."

William stared dumbly at her, "Work?"

"Of course, work. Who's going to support this family when no one's working."

_She has family?_

"I thought you're alone." William replied, stating the obvious.

To his surprise, Madelyn blushed, "Yes, right now I'm alone, _but not for long_. Hey, now that I think of it, you owe me a debt."

"What?"

"Yeah, I saved your _pity life_. So I'm no longer your supposed _slave_. I'm your savior. And you're gonna repay me be doing a favor for me."

Who in the heck calls a prince's royal life, _**pity**_?

"A favor?" William was in disbelief, now he is in debt to this…commoner? _Seriously?_ The one who abducted him for three days straight, not letting him to return to his own palace?

"Yes, you seem like you know Matthew for a long time, right? I need you to…" She blushed even more…,"…_to help us get together_…" She lowered her voice out of embarrassment.

The not-so-helpless-prince-anymore just stared.

This girl in front of him is full of surprises.

But right now this _surprise she'd thrown at him didn't exactly please him._

Well, you do know the prince always gets the thing _done to his own pleasure.._.

Ending Soundtrack : "Crying" by Nogi Ruka(Matthew)

**End of Episode 3**


	4. Chapter 4

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;* ;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*

_Welcome to Alice Academy… We hope you enjoy your stay!_

**_/TTTTT\_**

**|_( )_( )_|**

;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;* ;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

Disclaimer: I do not own GA.

(Sub-series from Stars, Idols and Models)

_By xxAikoxx_

**'Love Triangle'**

**Opening soundtrack: "Honey" by Sakura Mikan(Madelyn) and Hyuga Natsume (Prince William)**

**Sakura Mikan as Madelyn Grace Hunter**

**Hyuga Natsume as William Presley Vuitton**

**Nogi Ruka as Matthew Reeve Christopher**

**Koizumi Luna as Julie Anne Jennings**

**Episode 4**

"Where did you get all the money from? Now you're getting me _seamstresses_?" Madelyn asked, trying her hardest to refrain from falling as she stood on a stool letting not one but two professional seamstresses measuring around her new dress.

"Isn't it inappropriate for a _gentleman_ like you to be around in a time like this?" She regained her balance and glared towards William.

"I'm a traveler, not a gentleman." Prince William merely replied, disregarding her intention to throw him out. He was enjoying his view and no one dared to voice up against him since, the maids and the seamstresses all knew that he's no ordinary traveler. He'd paid them handsomely in fact and promised to give them the other half of the wages if he's satisfied with Madelyn's final look.

Then, he recalled their conversation a couple of days ago.

_"A favor?" William was in disbelief, now he is in debt to this…commoner? Seriously? The one who abducted him for three days straight, not letting him to return to his own palace?_

_"Yes, you seem like you know Matthew for a long time, right? I need you to…" She blushed even more…,"…to help us get together…" She lowered her voice out of embarrassment._

The first thing she needs to do is to act like a lady.

As the curtains opened, in front of him stood a stunningly beautiful lady that Prince William barely recognized! She would easily out shine all of his potential mates if they were all present at the same ball.

Madelyn waved her hands in front of William's eyes. It's not until after a few seconds that Prince William finally regained full consciousness.

"You liked how I look!" Madelyn laughed, "that's great!" and she turned around, admiring her own dress.

Prince William turned away, trying to hide his blush, "Well, where is this ball you're about to attend, the one that you said Matthew invited you to go?"

Madelyn just blinked, "Haven't you heard? We're going to the Royal Ball. It's tonight and each of the invited guest is allowed to bring one partner! I guess... I can't invite you along Will, since I'm not on the inviting list myself..."

_Royal Ball...Royal Ball..._ Wait- If he remembered correctly... Nope... today is not his birthday... It isn't his father's birthday as well...

But the point was... _Matthew's invited while he doesn't have any clue about the damn Royal Ball?!_

* * *

Prince William gave a wry laugh. He'd received the invitation weeks ago but he didn't bother to notice. The second he found out it was Julie's lips mark underneath the perfect seal of the envelope, he'd thrown the thing away into the trash. Fortunately, or in Prince William's case, unfortunately, some maids picked it up and left it on the one of the tables.

_It was Julie's birthday._ And she's giving out a ball? In the palace? Who does she think she is? **The princess?**

It's the first time he'd heard that a mere Maid of Honour has the authority to throw a luxurious ball! The reasons behind are that he is always away from the palace and that his father is very ill that this stubborn lady, thinking that she's in control, has the right to take over the whole place!

Just because he has not been offending Julie in her face all this time, doesn't mean that she can go around doing anything she pleases in the palace. This Maid of Honour needs to be taught a lesson she'll never forget.

* * *

"Welcome to my 18th birthday ball this evening, ladies and gentleman, I hope that you'll be having a wonderful evening ahead." Julie announced in front of all her invited guests. She was looking very beautiful with a red gown that fits her like a glove, showing her every curves. This fashion, however was quite bold during that era, but it wasn't like she minded at all being stared by every guy in the room. She loved the attention and kept yearning for them.

Matthew entered the ball as he escorted Madelyn.

"You know, it's a coincident that you and I, both of our names start with the letter, 'M'" Madelyn said in the middle of their conversation.

"Well, I'm honoured, to share the same initial with a beautiful young lady such as yourself, you should start changing your image . I'd say you look marvelous in your lady like form" Matthew smiled, and leaded her to join the crowds, receiving a slight blush from Madelyn.

_So they've arrived_. William, standing at the balcony upstairs, which was quite far away from where Madelyn was standing, noticed.

He was irked by Madelyn's flirting and pleasing expressions every time she laughed.

"Princey, why don't _chiu_ escort Julie down the staircase?"Julie pouted once again.

Prince William turned to her and said in a childish manner, "That's so bad of whoever the person by the name of _chiu!_ _I say let's go beat him up, shall we?_", turning away from a dumbfounded Maid in Honour.

"Princey! Stop fooling around with Julie! You know I'm referring to you!" Julie nearly -at least in her biggest effort- squeezed out some tears from her eyes.

_Who was the one who has been fooling around all this time?!_ Prince William asked mentally in disbelief. _Here we go again, girl drama._

"Oh right, oh right... Why didn't you say so. Next time, say it properly. Like 'Why don't you.'"

"Why don't cyou." Julie rubbed off her tears and repeated as the prince.

"Again." Prince William demanded, without looking at Julie.

"Why don't cyou."

"Good... You're not getting anywhere but keep trying."

**"Why don't cyou" **Julie was started to get annoyed.

"Again."

_Well, standing and looking at them from afar wasn't going to help. Instead of wasting his time here with Julie, he might as well show his face to the crowd._

* * *

**"Announcing the arrival of the Prince himself**." A guard shouted out.

Prince William, whose arm was held tightly by Julie as they stepped down from the red carpet.

Everyone was whispering, mostly about how handsome a young man the prince was. Few has seen him in person before as Prince William rarely appeared in public, let alone seeing him attending balls and parties.

All they knew was that the prince liked to_ play hide and seek_ with the guards since a very young age**, and he still hasn't seem to outgrow that part of him.**

"Matthew,_ is it me or does this Prince looking kind of familiar_..." Madelyn, narrowed her eyes to get a clearer look of the prince.

Matthew just chuckled, "Come on, I'll introduce you to him."

Madelyn's eyes turned to Matthew, widened this time, "You know the prince?"

Before she could think of anything else, she was already standing in front of Prince William and of course, the annoying Julie.

"Hi Matthew, it's a pleasant to see_ cyo... cyou_ here." Julie started, stretching her free hand to Matthew, admiring him from head to toe.

Matthew took the hand and kissed, "My pleasure."

Madelyn just eyed Prince William suspiciously.

"And may I know this young lady who's staring so rudely at the prince over here?" Julie's tone turned cold, her eyes quickly sharpened, she was not entirely impressed with how Madelyn reacted upon seeing _her princey..._

"Sorry, didn't know you exist before you asked for me. The name's Madelyn, nice to meet you." She out stretched her hands. Instead of a hand sake pose, Madelyn showed her the **kiss-my-hand pose** which she'd demonstrated a while ago to Matthew.

_Well, she **was** a fast learner and it **was** how these high society people greet each other she supposed._

Julie gasped and slapped away her hand, "**How dare you! You lowly peasant! Don't you have manners?**"

Both Prince William and Matthew couldn't hold their smiles, though they weren't obvious about it.

"Well, good evening to you too." Madelyn did a curtsy and went away with Matthew.

It didn't take long for Prince William to notice that she completely ignored his highness's presence._ She **was** indeed very rude._

"Look at her! She's a complete... a complete ruckus! I shouldn't have allow guests to bring partners if I'd known this would happen!" Julie failed to suppress her anger as she stomped her way back upstairs and into her room.

It ruined her mood for the evening that was sure.

Prince William on the other hand, wasn't sure how to react himself.

* * *

"Did you see Julie's face back there? It'd be the funniest laughing stock for centuries!" Matthew exclaimed, holding a glass of fine wine.

Madelyn just turned around, which caused Matthew to bump into her. Luckily, as fast as she was, Madelyn was able to prevent the glass from falling onto the hard ground. At the same time, she was slightly too close to Matthew. But she didn't notice their short distance anyways.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked. Both of them clearly knew what she was referring to.

"I didn't think he'll show up. He never does." Matthew explained.

"That doesn't mean you can keep on lying to me about... about Will!" Madelyn frowned her eyebrows. _Was she played? Was this all a joke to the royalties? Why do all the riches and the powerful's do this to them?_

_She thought Matthew was an exception._

"Look, Madelyn, I'm sorry. Things just... kinda happened too fast. And Prince William, well, he doesn't want his identity exposed, so..." Matthew continues to elaborate, only to be interrupted by Madelyn.

"So he could play along and have fun of me?" Madelyn was burning with rage.

"Madelyn..." A familiar voice from behind shook her. She was very sure she knew who was standing behind her.

"Madelyn, I- **OUCH!**"

She stepped on Prince William's foot the moment she turned around.

And left the two young men without a word.

"Aren't you going to chase her?", Matthew asked. It was Prince William's fault and he was the one who should be explaining to Madelyn.

"Only if she'd purposely leave her glass slipper behind!" Prince William groaned, still recovering from the pain on his foot.

Ending Soundtrack : "Crying" by Nogi Ruka(Matthew)

**End of Episode 4**


	5. Chapter 5

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;* ;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*

_Welcome to Alice Academy… We hope you enjoy your stay!_

**_/TTTTT\_**

**|_( )_( )_|**

;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;* ;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

Disclaimer: I do not own GA.

(Sub-series from Stars, Idols and Models)

_By xxAikoxx_

**'Love Triangle'**

_**Opening soundtrack: "Honey" by Sakura Mikan(Madelyn) and Hyuga Natsume (Prince William)**_

_**Sakura Mikan as Madelyn Grace Hunter**_

_**Hyuga Natsume as William Presley Vuitton**_

_**Nogi Ruka as Matthew Reeve Christopher**_

_**Koizumi Luna as Julie Anne Jennings**_

**Episode 5**

Prince William was again going on with his boring routine -flipping and checking the scrolls through at midnight. He was with two yawning guards who were standing by the door. Though he had been thinking about setting some punishment if he happened to catch them yawning on more time. It was contagious and it made William sleepy altogether.

_Or he could just dismiss the two._

He wasn't getting any chance of slipping past the main gate these few days. He counted... It had been four days since his last meeting with Madelyn at the Royal Ball where she stomped on his royal feet.

If only he could be more amused at everything Madelyn does. He didn't feel any grudge against her despite the pain, no negative feelings at all. He was pondering on how would she react if she knew his true identity before this.

And he got an unexpected stomp on the feet out of her.

She was just... _amazing._

It was not like he likes her or something... She's just a commoner. His father would never accept her.

He just... enjoys it when Madelyn's around. When she's being her cunning self and well, basically everything she does is interesting since he'd started taking a liking in her.

_Gosh. He does like her._

_"_Your... highness... May I suggest that you might wanna... stop-" The guard didn't get to finish before he was hit on the head by another.

Prince William just ignored the suggestion that was directed to ask him to rest.

Little did he know that the poor guard that got a hit on the head wasn't suggesting him to take a break from all the work. He was suggesting that Prince William might want to stop _drooling before his saliva hit the papers._

Of course, if he hadn't been hit on the head that time, I'm sure he'll never experience another hit on the head ever again.

That is,_ if he has a head by then._

* * *

"What do you want, Prince." Madelyn demanded rudely. It sounded more like a "When will you get lost" question if you ask me.

Well, at least she's not ignoring him.

Prince William observed her as she finished washing the last stack of clothes.

He had been with her all day long, from before she started washing her clothes until the end.

And finally, he's got his first response out of her.

Well, _maybe she** was** ignoring him after all..._

"I was just suggesting that we should go on like nothing's changed." Prince William jumped across the fence which was in between them, "You see, it wasn't in my real intention to hide my true identity. I thought that it'll be safer this way."

"Yeah right, like we didn't have a bunch of people chasing us everywhere wanting to kill us. Now that I think of it, it's you they wanted! How can I be so careless!" Madelyn picked up the last piece of clothes in the basket and headed towards the orphanage.

"Madelyn" Prince William halted her by pulling her arm, "I'm sorry."

"You thought I'd treat you any different if I'd known you were the prince?" She turned her head around, "You bet I would! I'd beat you up like how I did with those rich, filthy people out there! Now go away!"

"I know you wouldn't. Gosh, Madelyn, you know that I'm different. I may be the prince," He earned a stare from the upset lady, but he continued, "but you'd made me realized that this country, as much as I'd love to deceive myself, isn't in the good shape as I thought it was before I met you!"

Finally, William could feel Madelyn's guard being lowered down as the tension in her shoulders was slightly released.

Prince William added, "I thought father had been doing a good job ruling over the country, but in contrast, he'd created a world where the poors are being taken advantages of, bullied and beaten up by the upper class men. You were making a change, at least, in your own effort, whereas others just pretend that there's nothing wrong. I admire you for that wholeheartedly."

"So... You're asking me to forgive you." Madelyn suggested.

It was Prince William's first sign of hope from the unhappy girl for the day, "For goodness's sake, **yes!**"

"Well, on one condition." Madelyn asked Prince William to come closer so that she could whisper to his ears.

"What, no. There's **NO** way I'm helping you with Matthew ever again!" Prince William rose with anger.

"But why! You easily said yes the first time!" Madelyn pleaded. It's ironic that now it wasn't her who held the upper hand, "I thought-"

"Do what you want, Madelyn, but I'm not involving anymore!" With that Prince William left the orphanage.

He was the prince after all. And he had everything according to his favour. It was like this since he was young. And he'll have to accept that he couldn't bear to help the woman he likes to pursue another man. He wasn't pathetic. He was a prince. And there's a line to everything he does.

But then... _She wouldn't be stupid enough to run off to Matthew all on her own, would she?_

Gosh. And Prince William gave up his thought of returning to the palace and headed elsewhere.

Little did he know that a group of masked men who were up for no good, followed him.

* * *

_Why was that stupid prince so angry? I thought he was supposed to be asking for forgiveness... I'm definitely not going to have mercy on him the next time._

Just then, Madelyn noticed that she has been offending the prince since the moment they met,** it was the prince she was messing with!** She even thought of stealing from the prince himself! What a crime she had (attempted to) commit! She could have ended up in jail for the rest of her life!

She brought her hands to cover both of her burning cheeks.

_Their conversation just now... could it be that... the prince was in love with her?_

Her heart skipped a beat at the thought.

_No, it couldn't be. He'd probably seen a lot more beautiful ladies than she could count. There's no way that he..._

_Maybe..._

Her heart skipped a beat once more.

Gosh. This is so complicated._ Why doesn't Matthew make her like this?_

Well, there's only one way to confirm this. She always thought that she loved Matthew. But now, somehow, she was slightly swayed recently, after Will has entered her life to be precise.

She was deeply in thoughts when she saw Prince William who appeared in front of her, luckily, she didn't bump into him.

"_Don't go_." He muttered huskily, with eyes so sincere that they would melt anyone's heart, "_Please._"

"Will, I-" She was blushing hard. Madelyn thanked the sky which was getting dark for hiding her red cheeks.

Just then, she saw two men, heading towards them. She pushed the unguarded prince aside and confronted the assassin with her kick. But she was never a skilled fighter. In return, she earned herself a cut on her right thigh.

William pulled himself together so that he could protect Madelyn, he was ready to pull out his sword when Madelyn held his arm and demanded him to run.

Lucky for the two of them, she was a skilled escapee.

* * *

"Your thigh..." William mentioned when they finally reached a church.

"I think we've lost them, **hey! What are you pulling-**" Madelyn was checking her surrounding when Prince William suddenly caught her attention by tearing off her trousers up until the part where the deep cut lied.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, it's just a cut. I have a collection of them all over my body." Madelyn joked.

"Don't talk." William tried his best to treat her wound, starting by stopping the bleeding. But he was never as good as Madelyn at treating wounds.

"You're not doing it right. **Arh-**" Madelyn nearly forgot that she was the one in pain.

"Are you alright?" Prince William was afraid that he'd hurt her, his concern filled his eyes.

Madelyn was touched, it wasn't until the bell from the big clock building rang that they realized that they were staring at each other for far too long.

Madelyn was the one who broke the eye contact and silence at the same time, "Well, I'm fine. This body can hold a lot more of these minor injuries before it collapses." She was being tough and strong...

Well since she's been alone all the time, she'd have to take care of herself instead of relying on the others that's why.

"**Please take good care of your health!**" William advised, as the matter of fact, it was more like a yelling.

William was dead serious about the matter.

"I don't see what's the big deal. Of course you'll never have an idea of how I lived my life up until now! You're a prince being protected in the palace, wearing fancy clothes while the others were suffering! How would you know and who are you to yell at me on how I should manage my own health!"

Madelyn was also starting to get furious. She didn't manage to go on nagging the prince because the prince came out with something that made her speechless.

"_Because I like you!_" William said, with a voice so clear and loud across the empty church.

It got Madelyn startled for a second before she replied, "Well, I like you as well, as-"

"_More than a friend**.**_" He interrupted.

Well, that got Madelyn feeling a bit dizzy. In fact, she was feeling like she was going to knock out cold in the next-

"Madelyn! Madelyn, answer me!" William cried, it was not long before he realized that the blade that cut her was being covered with a layer of poison.

Madelyn was being poisoned!

Ending Soundtrack : "Crying" by Nogi Ruka(Matthew)

**End of Episode 5**


End file.
